


Freedom

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of that car scene from the 2009 movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I watched the scene again and I mixed some stuff up, so this version is a little different.

He stood outside of the house, silently watching his brother and Frank scream at each other for a full five minutes before sinking back into the shadows and going around the house to the garage. He grabs the keys he'd stolen earlier from his pockets and turns on the engine of the beautiful car that had caused so many idiotic, futile fights.

His _beloved_ father's car. The one who died before he was even born, and yet people still expected him to somehow try and measure up to a dead hero. _Look, he has his father's eyes_. It was ridiculous that out of everything he heard that was the most annoying, he heard it everywhere he went. So fucking what if he has his father's eyes?! Why couldn't people just let go? Why couldn't his damn mother let go? And why the hell couldn't he let go of a man he never even knew? 

The one who has caused so much pain and suffering to his family, the one who brought Frank into their lives. He would never forgive him for that, no matter how little sense it actually made. In fact, he wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- forgive him for anything.

The first spark of excitement coursed through his body as he got into the car. This was the most excited he'd been about anything in quite some time, he'd felt so numb for far too long. He knew when this was over, _if_ he came back, that he'd be bloodied and bruised at the hands of his step father, but he really didn't care much about that at the moment. He just wanted to feel _alive_.

Maybe his mother would finally do something about her asshole of a husband if he went for this joyride. Oh well, who knows. Who _cares_. And that was the greatest thing about this, how carefree he felt as he pulled the car out of the driveway.

He doesn't listen when he hears his brother's pleas for him to stop or Frank's threats of what would happen if he pulled this stunt. He tunes them out, tunes everything out. All he sees is the vast, golden fields on the sides of him and the seemingly never-ending road ahead of him. He feels the wind whip at his hair as he drives the car, shouting in joy.

He turns the radio on and turns it up as loud as possible, some old rock song he's never heard before blasting. He grins maniacally as he speeds up. He doesn't know how long he drives, all that he knows is that he's never felt this free before, like a wild stallion that's been locked up for years finally escpaing. Nothing had ever felt as amazing as leaving that godforsaken town.

Until he hears the siren, which brings him back to reality. He can see out of the corner of his eye the cop, but he merely acknowledges it and continues driving. He picks up the speed when he feels the cop getting closer, and hardly notices the quarry, too busy looking back. When he does see it, he just keeps going.

_Why not, right?_ He feels like his whole body is on fire as he gets closer and closer to the edge of the quarry. When the car goes over, he takes one last look at the corn fields and something strong, instictual, overcomes him just then. _He is James Kirk_ , he will not be beaten this easily by life, will not be whipped by it until he is literally _willing_ to die to get away.

When he jumps out of the car, he finally knows what it's like to fly. And God, does it feel liberating. The moment doesn't last long enough, but it's worth the nasty fall as he grabs the edge of the cliff. The jump was definitely worth saving his life, or maybe just an added bonus.

He hauled himself up, breathing heavily, and was met with the cop from earlier. “Citizen, what is your name?” For the first time in his life, he didn't feel any shame in telling someone his name. “My name is James Tiberius Kirk” proud to be a Kirk. “My name is James Tiberius Kirk”, he said, standing up as tall as he could manage at 13 years old.


End file.
